Tom Kakir
Tom Kakir is a native of the Amazon and a High Adventurer. Biography Native Kakir was a native in the same tribe as War Chief Huahuk, his friend and later ally (when he joined the Adventurers). He respected Huahuk's fighting prowess, but personally was more interested in the old ruins and temples lying around the jungle than fighting. However, should the forces of evil Senor Palomar invade, Kakir would be more than ready to defend them, to prevent their treasures from being defiled. He often did, and fought several battles against the Neo-Conquistadors and the Lords of Gold in their attempts to raid the Amazonian temples. His tribe had little contact with the Adventurers until Johnny Thunder himself embarked on a quest in his tribe's territory. Kakir was taken with the Adventurers' philosophies and so decided to join them. Joining the Adventurers When joining the Adventurers, Kakir first changed his name; or, rather, adopted the name "Tom" as a "first name". He then requested to be assigned to his homeland- the Amazon. He then travelled to Adventurers HQ, on Hidden Dino Island, for a brief orientation course in Adventurer philosophy. Despite being a Native, and therefore not being very familiar with the Adventurers or much of the wider LEGO Planet world, Kakir quickly adapted and after a month or so, was sent to India on a first assignment (before returning home). In India, he stole several treasures from the clutches of the Maharaja, and made a name for himself as a capable Adventurer. So after about a year, he decided to return home. When he got there, he was surprised to discover one of Palomar's bandit roaming the rain forest very close to the Adventurers' base there. By shining a light on a rock, Kakir created the illusion that the rock was a valuable jewel, and knocked the bandit out when he bent close to observe it. After interrogating the henchman, Kakir learned that he was searching for a tapestry, in a spider-infested temple. Kakir chased him off, and then travelled to a nearby Native village- Ohali Nayu. The natives there at first didn't recognize Kakir, but then realized he was also a native, but now serving as an Adventurer. The inhabitants knew of the tapestry, and provided Kakir with directions to it. He was able to beat Senor Palomar to it, and retrieved the tapestry, an ancient map, and captured a rare breed of spider. Kakir was spared a return trip to the Amazon base, as an Adventurers blimp happened to be passing overhead (so he waved it down and loaded the treasures onboard). Search for the Golden Forest As it turned out, the map Kakir retrieved from the temple pointed to the Golden Forest, a region of trees in the Amazon forged of solid gold. The map claimed that the key to the Forest was "a special spider". Kakir wasn't certain what this meant, and so travelled to the nearby Rakos Nel village, to ponder the puzzle and hopefully get more Adventurers involved in the quest. This succeeded, as rumors about what Kakir found spread- several villains (including Senor Palomar, Sam Sinister, and even Maharaja Lallu in India) heard about it and decided to try and claim the forest for themselves. He partnered with fellow Adventurer Laura Craft and discovered (from the Natives at the Rakos Nel village) that the "special spider" could be found somewhere on the Amazon river, upstream from the village. Kakir requested and received a River Expedition Boat and sailed upstream with Laura. The two Adventures stopped and investigated any ancient ruins they came across- eventually they found the correct one. Kakir quickly retrieved an artifact (a case with contents unknown) from the ruin, in an attempt to escape before any traps were sprung, but unfortunately an army of spiders emerged from the ruins and attacked. Members of the Neo-Conquistadors, accompanied by Senor Palomar himself, arrived on the scene and attacked as well, sparking a three-way battle. In the end Palomar's men slaughtered the spiders and cornered Kakir and Laura, but the two Adventurers were able to flee back to the boat. They were then attacked by agents of Sam Sinister, Maharaja Lallu, and more of Palomar's men all at once. Kakir knew the handful of Adventurers couldn't hold out and so they attempted to flee. While their attempt was blocked, a huge army of Natives arrived to fight off the villains, and Kakir and Laura fled on land back to Rakos Nel. The Map of the Golden Forest There, the artifact Kakir retrieved was analyzed, and it was discovered that there was a tapestry in the Maharaja's hands that was really a map pointing to the Golden Forest. Laura Craft successfully stole a part of the map, and Kakir was sent with other Adventurers to make sure it returned safely to Rakos Nel. However, the small group of Adventurers was not enough to hold back Lallu's forces. Fortunately for the Adventurers, the army of Natives led by Huahuk was still in the areak, and again came to Kakir's aid. In the process, Kakir discovered that the Natives had a fellow Adventurer, Jake, as a captive, because they believed him to be a henchmen. Kakir secured his release and then Jake joined with Kakir's team to try and find the Golden Forest. While stealing a portion of the map had stopped the Maharaja from being able to find the Golden Forest, Kakir knew the Adventurers couldn't find it unless they were able to steal the entire map back from the Maharaja. So Kakir, Adventurer Freil Lann, and a small squad of other Adventurers launched a sneak atack on the Maharaja's camp and were successfully able to steal back the map. Then, after returning to Rakos Nel, Kakir combined both pieces of the tapestry to complete the map. He determined the location of the Golden Forest and immediately set off there, accompanied by the other Adventurers operating in the Amazon. Fighting for the Forest Kakir's team of Adventurers set off for the Forest. They soon reached it, and began cataloguing the trees. Kakir sent off for Natives to come and help them in the process- Kakir intended to move the majority of the trees to the Native village of Rakos Nell, but send a few to the National Museum. Unfortunately, a spy for the Neo-Conquistadors was able to discover the location of the Forest as well, by infiltrating the Adventurers HQ in the Amazon, and he sent word back to Senor Palomar. Therefore, the Adventurers found themselves fighting off Senor Palomar's forces yet again. While the Natives did eventualy arrive to help in the battle,the battle was also joined by Sam Sinister's men- the Lords of Gold- including nefarious henchmen such as Jaskon Parker. A pitched battle broke out in and around the Golden Forest, and while the villians were ultimately fought off, in the confusion they were able to steal a sizable percentage of the golden trees. A few days after the battle was over, a small fleet of Expedition Balloons and River Expedition Boats arrived in he region, to aid in transporting the Golden Trees to their various destinations- either Rakos Nel or the National Museum. Final estimates suggested that about 25 of the Golden Trees were stolen by Sinister and Palomar. While Kakir was angry that these treasures had been plundered, he nevertheless accepted that abandoning them had been necessary at the time. Attack on Adventurer HQ God's Alloy The Indian Rubies To be continued... High Adventurer Raid on the Museum Personality and Abilities Kakir is motivated by two things: a desire to learn more about the world, and a desire to protect the treasures of ancient civilizations, including his ancestors. These two traits made him quickly attracted to the Adventurer life. While he doesn't think fighting should always be the first option, Kakir is also a fierce warrior (because of his second major motivation). Because of his connections with Native tribes, he is often able to call upon Native warriors to assist him in battle, and this often enables the Adventurers to secure a treasure they might otherwise have lost. He is clever, and is capable of working out puzzles and figuring out clever ways to deal with problems. Unusually for a "primitive" Native, Kakir is capable of piloting a Pontoon Plane, one of his favorite Adventurer vehicles, when necessary. Trivia *Kakir is TakunuvaC01's first character in any BZPower RPG to use a realistic name (all others have names like "Magma", "Reptile", "Comet", and so on.) Category:Adventurers Category:TakunuvaC01